


Digital "Pop" Desire - Steamy Thief

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Breasts, Dancing, Masturbation, Sexy, Stripping, Undressing, naked, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: This takes inspiration from softcore erotica sites, like Digital Desire, but with fictional characters from shows, anime, and comics. It features the hottest characters in media stripping their clothes off and being kinky. This first one is Ann Takamaki from Persona 5. Hope you enjoy.One of the most flashiest of the Phantom Thieves shows her stuff, out to steal your heart!





	Digital "Pop" Desire - Steamy Thief

Digital "Pop" Desire - Ann Takamaki from Persona 5, wearing her phantom thief costume.

"Steamy Thief"

This is basically like the softcore erotica web site, Digital Desire, but with fictional characters from shows, anime, and comics. it features the hottest characters in media stripping their clothes off and being kinky.

Location - white walled house with fireplace going

*Script*

*Camera: pointed towards model and right side of the couch

She walks towards the right side, she leans towards the left arm rest with her left leg and fondles with her whip in front of the camera while giving a slight smirk. Duration: 23 seconds

*Camera: close up of her face and whip

She moves her whip around at the camera doing whip formations, like stretching, and wrapping it around her neck like a choker, then she takes a few seconds to untangle the whip to face her back side towards the camera. Duration: 25 seconds

*Camera: moving downwards from her head to her ass and focuses it there.

For at least 25 seconds, the camera moves downwards from her head and showing the immense detail in her phantom thief suit all the way to her ass and the camera focuses on the amazing detail of her ass sticking out in her latex suit well her hips shake side-to-side slightly while catching the unfocused detail of the gray couch. Duration: 25 seconds

*Camera: focus on model from head to waist

For 20 seconds, she does slight, sexual dancing in front of the camera while putting her whip aside, she faces her left side towards the camera and moves her arms and hands from her face and slowly goes down her body. Duration: 20 seconds

*Camera: focus on zipper

She then begins to unzip her suit at the front, slowly zipping down her suit to reveal her naked chest, with her curvy, perky breasts sticking out, she then proceeded to take out her gloves and the neck wear that is part of her suit, from the top of the head to the waist, she is naked. She takes her mask off as well. Duration: 25 seconds

*Camera: focus on model from waist up

She then faces her back to the camera for the remainder of her suit covering her legs, she then proceeds to slowly strip it off as well as her boots, leaving her naked body exposed with her purple-colored panties, she then gets on her hands and knees with her left side pointing towards camera and Ann looks at it, she smiles at the camera with her breasts hanging out, she fondles her hanging boob slightly on the left side as the camera moves to the right slowly, from her face to her feet. Duration: 30 seconds

*Camera: focus on models bare back

The camera focuses on the models bareback and the rear of the head, she uses her arms and head to cover her boobs slightly, she looks backwards towards the camera over her shoulder and the camera moves downwards starting from her head and pigtails to her ass and purple panties. the camera then focuses on her ass slightly moving upwards and downwards.

She sits on the couch facing the camera and begins to caress her body and breasts while smirking and while the camera zooms slightly in on the model for 20 seconds.

*Camera: focus on naked breasts

The camera focuses on her boobs with perky tits sticking out, she moves her boobs left and right slightly, the camera displays the slow, hypnotic, motion of her exposed boobs to the camera, with her body as she dances in front of the view. she does this for a least 20 seconds.

*Camera: focus on her vagina

She sits all the way back on her couch naked, as she prepares perform masturbation, she puts her two fingers from her right hand on top of her pussy and she begins to move up and down, she is massaging her pussy, she began to moan Softly and smoothly for the camera, Her ass is on the edge of the couch while she massages her pussy and taking immense pleasure from it. Duration: 30 seconds

Ann: ohhhhhhh...........mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.........gasp...mmmmmmmmmmm.......

For every 25 seconds, the camera angles begin to change and her moans become intensified. Camera angles include close-up of pussy, breasts, and face.

*Camera: focus on full body

Ann has her eyes closed while she plays with her pussy, she uses her right hand to massage her right breast, she moves around slightly while she massages her naked body. her moans echo across the room as she pleasures herself greatly. Duration: 25 seconds

Ann: Ohhh........Ahhhh......Oh shitttt............

Ann pleasures her body in all aspects, moaning and playing lustfully towards the camera. she puts her left hand on her breasts and fondles it while massaging her pussy hard with her right hand. Duration: 20 seconds

Ann: MMMMMMMMMMMM........AHHHHHHHHH!!!

She finishes it off by aggressively fondling her pussy until she orgasms from it, after she orgasms, you can see clear liquid dripping out of her pussy, she relaxes and catches her breath...

Ann:AHHHHHH........MMMMMMMM.......OH YEA.....*orgasmed*......ohhhhhh....mmmmmmmmmmm.......*pants*

She now lays back sideways on the couch as she rests and sleeps as the camera focuses on her half-body before moving upwards throughout the environment while it unfocuses it giving a blurry vibe as the video ends.

*End of Script*


End file.
